Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a magnetic field and/or electric field). Some such systems may provide wireless power to the vehicle while the vehicle is located on the roadway, in motion or stationary. Foreign metallic objects interposed between the charging pad and the vehicle may create a safety issue since the intense magnetic fields generated by the charging pad may cause the foreign metallic object to heat up. A Foreign Object Detection (FOD) system may be used to detect metallic and/or ferromagnetic objects in the proximity of a magnetic flux density which is generated by the power transfer charging pads. A detection can be realized using FOD loop coils (loops) which are capable recognizing changes in the magnetic field distribution caused by the presence of such metallic and/or ferromagnetic objects.